


All I Have To Do is Dream

by Tatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatz/pseuds/Tatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel woke up in the middle of the night after having a bad dream. He couldn't get sleep anymore, he needed to talk to someone about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have To Do is Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hernameisboxcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisboxcar/gifts).



> This is my pairing first fic EVER. If I screwed in something, please don't hate me. I'm kinda newbie on this stuff ;)  
> Dedicated to Nathy! She's the first person that uncovered my eyes and made me see how lovely these 2 assholes are together ♥

Three times in one week in a row and, once more, Castiel woke up soaked in sweat. Three nights and the same nightmare came up in his dream. He was becoming worried with the meaning of that dream. He glanced to the digital clock placed on the bedside and whimpered. He needed to talk to somebody, he needed unload his thoughts with someone. Castiel knew exactly who he needed, but woke him up at 3am, would make Dean so pissed… _Why not?_ He thought. The former angel grabbed his phone charging on the bedside and sent a message to Dean “Dean, can I go to your room? I had another nightmare... –C”. He didn’t wait for so long, as soon as he could tell, he heard his phone buzzing and an alert of message showed up on the screen “Sure. DW”.

Castiel flipped out of his bed, wearing only a faded blue navy t-shirt and white boxers. Barefoot, he walked towards Dean's room and knocked lightly at the door "Can i come in?", he asked and stood at the threshold waiting for an answer.

Dean looked up from the covers, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. "Yeah, Cas. Come in" he called out before collapsing back onto the bed.

Castiel stepped inside of the room and closed the door behind. It was pretty much dark to see beyond his feet, but Cas walked towards Dean's bed anyway. One low cracking sound was heard seconds later "Ouch! Shit!" Castiel had slammed his toe on the bed. He tossed himself on the bed and laid down beside Dean.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked, turning to lay down on his side to face Cas "What nightmare did you have? Or do you not want to talk about it?".

Castiel swallowed. "It's not something new", he said "The same thing as the other 3 times. I'm falling, then I'm in hell, at the same spot that I found you, and then I wake up". Castiel shook his head slightly "same old shit", he said, his features were sadly.

"You can sleep here if you want", the eldest Winchester said, looking up at him "Just promise not to take all the space and covers. Or I'll kick you out. Deal?", he proposed.

Castiel nodded, not so sure if Dean could see him properly "yes", he replied Dean quietly.

"So sleep", the hunter said as he closed his eyes again "Or do you want to stay up and talk since you don't want to have that nightmare again?" Dean asked curiously, whishing to know more about what happened.

The former angel shrugged, he wanted to talk more about the bad dreams, but was too awkward enough to share the bed with Dean. Not he hasn't dream about that. _Guilty pleasure_ , he thought. "I'm okay", he lied. Castiel was a terrible liar and tried to do that with Dean Winchester. How silly.

"Talk to me, Cas" Dean said, opening his eyes and looking up at him "I'm up anyway", he added.

Castiel gazed those amazing green orbs and felt more safe than he was in his bed. "I'm sorry to wake you up, Dean. I know how moody you'll be later", he confessed.

"Nonsense," The hunter said, moving closer to Cas "I don't mind that you woke me up. Just talk to me until you're feeling sleepy again".

Castiel cocked his eyebrows as he felt the other guy moving closer to him "and what about you? I'm sorry, Dean", he said quietly.

"Stop apologizing" the Winchester said, looking over at him "It's fine. Really, it is".

Castiel shrugged at Dean's words "I'm scared about something, Dean. If this dream is showing me... i don't know... the future?"

"Don't worry about it" the hunter said, bringing a hand up to Cas' neck "It's not the future. Stop thinking about it and you'll be fine".

Castiel felt his body warm up all of sudden at Dean's touch. The former angel opened his eyes wider, avoiding look to Dean. "Huh... I'm not so sure..."

"Trust me" Dean said, shifting closer to the former angel "You'll be fine and I'll be fine. We won't end up in hell, I know it".

What was happening? Castiel's breath was a little out of measure now that Dean was moving closer to him "Dean, what are you doing?", the words just slipped of his mouth. He closed his eyes, thinking in how silly he sounded asking that. "I'm still not so sure..."

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?" Dean asked, looking into his ridiculously blue eyes "I'm not doing anything. Am I?"

Castiel tried to shake his head, but Dean's hand on his neck didn't allow him. "No.. I'm sorry, I was thinking too much". _Stupid Castiel, why you so silly?_ He thought.

"Thinking about what?" Winchester asked as his thumb moved up to trace circles on Castiel's cheek.

The former angel swallowed harder now. It was the same way he acted with April. He pictured this scene every night, but he couldn't believe that was actually happening. "Is this something to make me sleep, Dean?" he asked. Castiel was not so sure about Dean's atittude at the moment.

"Sure," Dean whispered quietly before moving closer to him until there were barely any space left between them "What do you think it is?"

2 inches were the distance that separate Castiel's nose from Dean's. Castiel could see better how light and long Dean's eyelashes were. "Something that I've been wishing for 5 years..."

"Which is what exactly?" Dean asked as he slowly leaned his head forward a bit, tangling his legs with Castiel's.

An unknow feeling has passing by Castiel's stomach right now. He couldn't say what it is. Something inside of him was burning and he felt his underwear getting tight. _But how come? Dean Winchester was straight, he fucked with Anna, for God's sake!_ He thought. But definitely these were signs... and good ones. Castiel let Dean tangled his legs between his ones. The former angel put his body closer to Dean, feeling his warmth body against his "You know what I mean".

"No, I don't" Dean replied quietly, trailing his hand down his chest, tracing patterns above the waistline of his boxers "You're going to have to tell me what you mean, Cas"

Castiel has became human only a few weeks ago and he was still green on that subject. But definitely, definitely, he wasn't out of his mind. Castiel shivered with Dean's hand in his body, his cock was getting hard. This couldn't be only a trick played by Dean, no way. "Dean...", he started, letting out a long breath before saying "Are you sure you wanna know? There will be no coming back".

"Yes, Cas. I want to know" The hunter replied, moving his head closer to his as he got hard, wanting nothing more than him. "Tell me what you've been wishing for 5 years. I want to know".

"you", he shot. It was a like a bullet going straight to the target. Dean was teasing him so much and he couldn't help it anymore. Castiel closed his eyes, feeling the sensation of burning inside. Thanks God was dark, Dean wouldn't see how red Castiel's face was.

"You have me, Castiel" Dean whispered, his fingers lightly tracing the outside of his boxers as he softly brushed his lips against Cas' "I'm completely your's. All of me".

Castiel couldn't help it either a low softly moan escaping from his mouth when he felt warmth lips against his ones. He didn't know what exactly to do, it was too good to be true. In fact, Dean's words made even more good to be true "Kiss me then", he asked simply. It's all what Cas could say or do. He was living a dream.

With Cas' words, Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against Castiel's. He kissed him lightly before deepening the kiss and shifting over closer to him. Castiel could hear the sounds of a bell and the chorus of the Heaven. Nothing more would bother him or making him mad. Dean Winchester, the righteous man, the only person who Castiel shared a more profound bond, was kissing him and nothing hurts. Castiel slid his tongue into Dean's mouth, he wanted explore every inch of that place. He smoothed Dean's tongue with his one, tangled them in a sweet and warm dance. His hand cupped Dean's face as he kissed slowly the other guy. Dean smiled against Cas' lips before slowly sliding his tongue in his mouth, his hands going in Cas' boxers before he wrapped his hand around the hard flesh and started pumping. "How long have you been hard?" he asked, looking at him.

A sound of something that wasn't natural came out from Cas' throat when Dean jerked him off, making him bend over lightly. This night was the best night that Castiel has had in the Earth, since he met the Winchesters. He wanted only a kiss and got a handjob as a bonus. "I... huh", his voice was husky "since you came closer to me?".

"Is it okay that I'm doing this to you?" Dean asked, smirking at him as he pulled his hand out of his boxers to push them down. He brought his hand back to wrap around him again and pumped faster. "You're really hard, by the way".

Castiel nodded emphatically, but realized after that Dean couldn't see him. The hunter was clearly driving him crazy. "Yes..." his response came out in a long moan as Dean pumped his cock faster. Castiel burrowed his face on Dean's neck and sucked his skin harder, sometimes gasping and moaning against his neck.

Dean tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck to him. "What else do you want?" he asked, whispering in his ear as he tightened his grip on Castiel and pumped his hand faster and faster.

Cas was no longer virgin, he already fucked a girl once. However, he had never did it with a guy, especially with Dean. In addition, he didn't know if Dean already did with a guy before. Castiel shivered harder when Dean spoke into his ear and groaned loud against Dean's neck "Suck me..." he begged, he was about to come and nothing could make him more happier than Dean sucking him till he comes.

"Okay," Dean nodded, taking his hand off of him to push him on the bed so that he was laying down on his back. He moved down and kissed his chest until he reached his cock. He kissed the tip before taking all of him in his mouth, moving his head up and down at a fast pace.

Chills were running through his sharp body as Dean made a trail with kiss all over. Castiel curled his fingers on the covers as Dean kissed his cock and let out loud moan. Fortunately, he closed the door and Kevin's room was in the other side of the corridor. "Oh my God, Dean!", he exclaimed. He felt he was close enough to fell apart and Dean's tongue was rushing the fact. "right there, Dean... right... there..", he bit down his lip to avoid another loud moan.

Dean looked up at him and smiled as he pulled back, using the tip of his tongue to run all over Castiel's tip. He took all of him in his mouth again and started sucking him harder and moving his head up and down faster and faster. In effect at Dean's gesture, Castiel came hard in Dean's mouth, spilling cum straight into his throat. He rolled his eyes on the back of his neck and called Dean's name. He tightened his fingers into the covers, shivering in pleasure, as cried out. Goosebumps covered his arms and legs and Castiel smiled happily at the end.

Finally, his dream became reality, regardless the strange circumstance. Could be fate? Destiny? With Heaven all messy upstairs, he couldn't answer that question properly. But none of it really matters right now, the day that Dean Winchester was finally his has comes and he would enjoy as long as he could.


End file.
